


How to Be a Heartbreaker

by asvlm



Series: How to be a heart breaker [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, sfw, she aint a slut, she's just exploring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Idea I had about Riza</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be a Heartbreaker

Riza Hawkeye was a woman who was rarely considered to be sexually active. She never slept with someone on the first date, and she’d always flirt the night away. She’d dance with the man of the week, and she’d be willing to have him hold her, press her body to theirs, but outfits were never removed entirely.  

This week, she had chosen Kain. He was nice and funny, but he was too niave. His words were sweet, but there was a few things too lacking. Their nights out were flooded with wine and food, dancing and joking, and she knew she could see the bits of joy and budding emotions in his eyes, every time they separated. So, come Monday, she told him, over coffee, that they wouldn’t be able to work out, but she hoped it wouldn’t affect their working relationship.

 

                   _Rule number one: You gotta have fun, but, baby, when you're done you gotta be the first to run_

 

Her next conquest was harder, and she was aware just how hard it could be, to properly end a relationship with him. He was a man who was attached to those without a second thought, and he often would be ready to kiss and hold hands just moments after the confirmation of their relationship. Before she even instigated it, she knew that the entire relationship would not end with anything meaningful, and thus, she would be ending it as soon as she could.

Their nights, though she normally would never do such things, were full of sensual moans and actions, and by the third date, their clothes always ended on the floor, leaving only the cool air and the sheets to know what they had done. She didn’t often like to allow him the power, but they managed a good medium.

It was three weeks into them being together that she realized her mistake. She had allowed herself to fall into the routine, and allowed herself to begin to fall for him, had began to let herself be sucked into his habits and emotions.

She left him through a note, and went back to her apartment, to wash off his scent, one she had just began to become accustomed to.

 

                     _Rule number two: Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose._

 

Her next concquest was just to say she did. If she was collecting a chess board, she knew she needed the rook. It was just recently that Roy had started to call them all by those names, and she knew her own place. The Queen, as opposed to a pawn, or any other piece. One piece used to protect the king, the most powerful one, and there was little arguing just how important she was.

Yet, here she was, having dinner with the man she knew the least.

Wine was, naturally, poured, and though they didn’t end the night in either of their beds, she was more than happy with just the conversation. He was a laid back man, and perhaps she had to evaluate if she didn’t like any of the men. The only question was how long she’d let herself play with Heymans, and let him think he had her heart.

It happened the night he bought her a beautiful necklace, and he wanted her to wear it on their night out. Slivers of gems peaked out of a perfect silver circle, and they fitted just well enough to form a bird of prey, wings and talons extended. She had to give it back, though she knew he wouldn’t be able to give it to anyone else. Hell, she didn’t think she would be able to wear it without thinking of their conversations, but she knew he was either going to nurse a drink, perhaps with the other two men, or he was going to spend the evening alone, asking himself if he had seen the real Riza Hawkeye at all in the time that they had spent together. Even she had to ask that, to herself. What was the real Riza Hawkeye? Was it the woman who pulled Hayate close at night, to keep warmth into her bed, or was it the woman who had left her heart on the battlefield?

 

                     _Rule number three: Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve unless you want to taste defeat_

 

Vato was the easiest to ask to dinner. He was nearly adorable, the sputtering, and the pure shock on his face, when she pulled him aside, to ask if he was busy. As soon as he’d said no, she’d asked him if he’d take her to dinner, allowing her all the power she’d needed over him. Her expression had perfect, in all honesty, a small smile on her lips, making her seem even younger than she was, to the man who was old enough to be her father. She never thought of the untapped knowledge as truely dry, until the nights they had together.

Her makeup had been minimal, and she was glad, for she nearly cried from just how bored it was. He had no chance of another meal with her, and they both knew it. She felt bad over it, but he assured her that it was fine, that he had no issue with them not going out again. However, the lie was evidant, as he kissed her cheek, on her doorstep, and she saw his eyes. It was nice, nearly, to see the desire that a man could really feel for her. There was little she really knew how to change, when it came to him. But, the kiss was sweet, and she waited for the call from the King, knowing he would be calling, asking if she wanted the last piece of the set, and she’d invite him over, though it wouldn’t end up well. He’d leave when he realized she was not the girl she once had been.

                    _Rule number four: Gotta be looking pure: kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more._


End file.
